


The dress

by LadyAbigail



Series: The Adventures of the Flannel Trio [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Semi gothic dress, Speechless Winchesters, You have to wear a dress, dressing up sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: You have to go undercover to see if there's something hiding in a school. Somehow you get convinced to chaperone ...did you make the right choice to dress up or are you better off wearing your comfortable clothes?





	The dress

Usually you didn’t mind undercover work but this job sucked. You had to go undercover as a teacher to track something at the school because the creature or whatever it was had started attacking students on campus. It wasn’t the teaching part that killed you. It was the fact you somehow got roped into chaperoning a dance and that meant you had to dress up. As in put on a dress. You wanted so badly to get out of the damn chaperoning but you know you couldn’t because people were dying. If anybody else died it would be your fault and you couldn’t live with that on your conscious.

The boys though. Those sons of bitches got off easy. All they had to do was sit back at the hotel room with burgers and beer and do research. You had never been more jealous of anything in your life. They got their street clothes and you had to wear a dress. A semi formal dress. You only hoped it was good enough for this dance.

The dress you had picked out,you ended up going to 4 different stores to find one that you liked,was a halter top dress. The straps that rested at the back of your neck were black as well as the strap of fabric that went across your stomach. The rest of it was red and had black roses all over it. Roses had always been your thing. You got yourself a black strapless bra and a matching pair of panties to go underneath it. You went with flats because if you had to chase anybody you sure as hell wasn’t going to do it in heels.

  
After staring at your reflection one more time you made sure you got your make up done correctly. The clerk at CVS helped you with what you needed since it was your first time wearing make up. She even told you to check out YouTube for make up tutorials and that was exactly what you did. After taking in a deep breath you held it as you opened the door to walk into the bedroom. The boys were hunched over a book. Dean was chewing on some French fries and Sam had a beer in his left hand.

“Well, what do you think?” You spoke up. There was some doubt on your voice. Why were you getting scared now?

Sam & Dean looked up at you but they didn’t say a word. Oh no. This wasn’t good. This wasn’t good at all. They were silent. That meant they hated it

Dean finished the food that was in his mouth and even then he was still in silence. You…you looked gorgeous. Sam didn’t say a word. He didn’t know how to describe how sexy you look.

“Yeah I’m just going to this stupid dance in my jeans,” You let out a sigh as you turn around to go back into the bathroom.

Before you had a chance to walk, Dean had his hand on your arm. He wasn’t going to let you change. He loved seeing you in a dress like this.

“Before you go,” Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. “Sammy and I got these for you. We were going to give them to you at a later time but you may need them tonight.“

You take the box from Dean and open it up. There were two identical sliver rings in there. You knew exactly what they were for. Most creatures hated silver so the rings were an extra line of defense in case something else happened tonight. It wasn’t like you could carry your regular weapons. You slipped them on the middle finger of each hand.  

Sam set down the beer he had in his hand and walked over to you. He leaned in and gave you a kiss on the cheek then leaned in and whispered into your ear.

"I cannot wait for me and Dean to get you out of that dress when you get back tonight.”

You could have sworn your heart skipped a beat. Did that just happen? Or was your mind somewhere tonight? When you reached down to grab your bag for the night you could have sworn you saw the younger Winchester wink at you. Sam had definitely got into your head. Now you could only hope you weren’t distracted by lustful thoughts if the damn creature attacked.

If I get hurt tonight because of you Sam.” You vow to yourself as you walk out the door.  “I’m going make sure you’re bed ridden for a goddamn week.” 

 


End file.
